This invention concerns sanding tools and more particularly dry-wall sanders for sanding taped joints, outside corners, filled nail holes, etc. A standard drywall sander comprises a rectangular base member to which is clamped a strip of sandpaper, the exposed portion of the sandpaper on the bottom of the base member measuring approximately 3 inches by 9 inches.
A larger size sanding plane would be desirable particularly for taped joints in that less sanding would be required and a smoother joint would result. The taped joints comprise a fairly wide area which requires repeated sanding with the standard sander, and it is difficult to obtain a perfectly smooth joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,599 issued on Apr. 14, 1992 for a "Super Flat Sander" describes an oversized sander base attachable to a standard sized sander by being affixed to the rear face.
However, it has been discovered that the oversize sander is difficult to use, particularly where the standard size is sander is stacked onto the rear face, as the sanding motion differs, making sanding more awkward. There is also a great tendency to score the surface with an edge of the sander when using an oversized sander. That tool presents a perfectly flat sanding surface which cannot accommodate the inevitable unevenness around outside corners, fixture boxes, etc. This is also true to some extent of standard sized drywall sanders. Thus, the tool of U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,599 is largely used only for touch up of critical areas, and does not help in speeding the job.
The object of the present invention is to provide an oversized drywall sanding tool which handles the same as a standard sized sander, but is very effective in achieving smooth joints, and does not have a tendency to cut or score the surface.